


Captured

by NeverlandBae



Series: Hookfire [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“ _This was an awful plan_.” Killian thought to himself, grunting as the ropes holding him to the tree tightened. The children of Neverland were stronger than they appeared. He looked around, watching them as they moved about, some already laughing and cheering at their victory. They had captured Captain Hook. Peter would be so proud. An older boy, sixteen or so, came sauntering over, his face half covered by a hood but not enough to conceal the large scar that ran the length of his face.  
  
“Where’s your ship, Hook?” The boy asked as he stepped closer to the pirate. Hook, ever so smooth, chuckled a bit before answering. “If I knew where my ship was, do you think you would have found me wandering on your beach?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the teen. “You know he doesn’t like people that lie to him…” The teen said. Hook sighed. “Yes, yes, the shadow and the ripping. We’ve done this before, lad.” The boy said nothing more and grinned as he turned to walk away.  
  
Hook was left bound to the tree, still surrounded by a group of boys that were ‘taking watch’ over their prisoner. He listened as they all boasted about their catch, rolling his eyes and looking out at the sea as they turned to taunt him, then giggled and laughed, thinking themselves so smart. After some time, about an hour Hook estimated from the position of the moon, the older boy returned with a group. Some older, some younger, all in their somewhat signature cloaks.  
  
“I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” Killian said cheekily as they approached him, smirking at the ‘leader’ of the group. The boy grinned. “Someone is on his way to see you. He’s very excited.” The teen said smugly. Just as the boy was about to speak again, his mouth opened and shut again abruptly as a large echoing boom interrupted their festivities. The boys all looked around. Killian himself had flinched, and began looking as he regained composure.  
  
“Indians.” The scar-faced teen said with a sneer to the boy beside him. The entire group of boys were up and running as soon as the word was uttered. “You can’t just leave me here!” Killian yelled after them in a panic, but it had no effect. The boys kept running and were out of sight in no time. That was, except for one boy who had stayed behind. Once all was quiet, Killian looked at the boy.  
  
“About bloody time.” The captain mumbled. The boy pulled his hood off, revealing an all too familiar flop of brown hair and a grin. “I told you it would work.” Baelfire said as Killian struggled against the ropes in an effort to speed up his release. For the first time in five years aboard the Jolly Roger, Bae had been allowed to execute his own plan, a privilege that none of the other crew had gotten ever before. Only Hook made the orders, until now. After a moment of struggling Hook noticed that Bae hadn’t moved to help him yet. “Well what are you waiting for? Cut me loose.” He said to the boy.  
  
“I don’t know…” Baelfire grinned, his gaze traveling down the older man’s body, then returning back up to his eyes. “I kind of like the view.” He said with a shrug. Killian sighed, obviously not amused in his current state of vulnerability. “Boy…” He said in a warning tone.  
  
“Captain?” Bae answered with another grin, and finally gave in to Killian’s wishes. He went over and cut the ropes that had the pirate secured to the tree. “The ship is full of supplies. We’d better hurry though, it won’t take long for them to figure out what happened.” He explained as he helped pull the ropes off.  
  
“Brilliant.” Killian grinned as he was finally free. He went over to the edge where the beach ended and the forest began, to where his hook had been thrown. Once he had it, Killian replaced it and twisted it back in place. Wasting no time, he grabbed Bae by the wrist and headed along the beach in the opposite direction of the Lost Boys. They pulled their hidden boat out of the trees and for it out onto the water just in time to hear the shouting of the boys who had returned to find that their captive had escaped. Bae laughed at the sound as he rowed and Killian glanced at him. “Don’t think I forgot about your little stunt back there.” He said to Bae, who shrugged once more. “I’ll make up for it later.” The boy replied. Killian shook his head and turned to look back at the beach once more, smirking as he let the thought of just how Baelfire would make up for it distract him from worrying about how long they had before the Lost Ones retaliated.  



End file.
